


The Language of Flowers (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harold对花从来没有特别感兴趣过。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Language of Flowers (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Language of Flowers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575704) by [kez](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/pseuds/kez). 



 

**润物细无声**

 

 

Title:The Language of Flowers

Author:kez（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/kez/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: G

Additional Tags:

Fluff

 

**Summary** **：**

Harold had never had any particular interest in flowers.

 

**A/N** **：**

For [silentflux](http://archiveofourown.org/users/silentflux/gifts).

silentflux prompted me with 'flowers were never his thing' for my birthday ficlets – this sort of happened by accident, lol!

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/1575704>

 

授权：

Thank you! I'm glad you liked the story!

You can of course, translate it into Chinese, a link so I can connect the stories would be excellent!

 

 

**摘要：**

Harold对花从来没有特别感兴趣过。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

花名如果有多种翻译，则按照译者个人喜好选择，全部附上原文。

花语这东西没个准，所以基本就按照作者写的翻译，没有去查究竟是不是真的正确。

标题翻译是总结全文得出。

 

老梗，特别常见的老梗，但出于某种个人的原因，我还是翻译了。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

**===== The Language of Flowers** **润物细无声 =====**

 

 

Harold对花从来没有特别感兴趣过。

 

诚然，他同意那些花看上去挺好，至少还不错，可除此之外，基本上不会再多想什么了。

 

以前他有时候会给Grace买花，她喜欢。偶尔，他会带一束花到她家，那么她就会对着花束画一幅静物。

 

Grace不经常画花，可似乎她也挺愿意有空的时候画一画。

 

在Grace之后，他就没有能够买花的对象了，于是也完全不再记挂着这事儿，除却某些时候，假如他路过花店，可能会瞥一眼，脑子里赞一句真漂亮。然而他从没有为此停下过脚步。

 

 

这就是为什么，那天早上他走进图书馆，看到桌子上多出了一个水罐，里面还插着几枝薰衣草（lavender）时，觉得相当吃惊。

 

说真的，能做到这件事的人屈指可数，特别是他最近才升级过安保系统，能不触发警报顺利进入图书馆的人就更少了。

 

鉴于他严重怀疑Miss Shaw会对花感兴趣，那么只剩下一位。

 

John。

 

但是对于为什么John送花给他，Harold完全没有头绪。

 

尽管确实有冲动，他还是没有问。如果John想要说点儿什么，那么不用问他也会开口。可既然前特工‘悄悄’地行动，Harold只好推定他不愿意给出任何答案。

 

无论怎样，他接受了下来。

 

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 

差不多两周之后，另一份礼物出现了。

 

薰衣草早已经枯死，因为Harold根本不知道如何打理照料，但他却没有连同水罐也一并丢掉。

 

于是，这回在书桌最显眼的位置，水罐被重新注上了水，里面蹲着一棵黄水仙（daffodil）。

 

Harold盯着它发了好半天愣，机器配合地没有吐出号码，所以他在John走进门的时候告诉大个子员工，今天暂时可以放假了。假如这真的有任何意义，那么除了很想问John _为什么_ ，更严重的问题是他完全不知道要怎么说或者怎么做。

 

又过了一周，黄色郁金香（yellow tulip）代替了黄水仙，他终于想到——真尴尬，其实是Miss Shaw推了他一把，才让他明白到哪里去寻找答案——应该查查这些花，看看是不是代表着什么他不知道的意义。

 

薰衣草，赞美，欣赏，和孤独，他觉得这挺合理的。

 

Harold多年来离群索居是事实，另外他知道他们相互很赞赏对方。

 

只是他不明白，为什么John选择把明明很普通的态度用花朵装扮起来，但怎么说也算正常。

 

黄水仙就稍微有点复杂了，它有很多种含义。问候；不求回报的爱；你是唯一；和你在一起整个世界都阳光灿烂。

 

不假思索，Harold认定了John想要表达的意思是问候。这是最有逻辑的，当然其他那些……好吧，John不会那样想他。

 

至少，他没有任何理由这样期待。

 

他没有任何理由这样期待，直到看见了黄色郁金香的花语。你的微笑照亮了整个世界。无望的爱（Hopeless love）。

 

Harold……惊呆了。

 

John是不是对他……有兴趣？

 

当然不会。他肯定是看太多这些东西了。它们都是春天的花，现在是春季。John很可能只是想让图书馆有点生气。

 

Harold关上那些他搜索花语的窗口，劝服自己，John怎么会用那种心情看待他呢，哪怕是这么想想，自己也一定是疯了。

 

很简单，因为这根本就不可能。

 

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 

但花束接连不断。

 

夜香紫罗兰（Stock），被束缚的爱；鼓励；你在我心里永远是最美。

 

雏菊（Daisy），清白；忠诚的爱；我会永远默默守候；纯洁。

 

鸢尾花（Iris），法国王室的象征：你的友谊对我无比重要；信仰；希望；睿智和勇敢；我的赞美。

 

 

日子从早春迈入盛夏，花束也随之变换，但Harold再也无法拒绝其中的含义。

 

他只是不知道要怎么回应。

 

他深切真挚地关心John。自从Grace和Nathan之后他就没有这样关心过任何人了。另外，他当然不能否认这里面有着不止是一点点的……吸引。浪漫而充满渴望的悸动。

 

但是，如果踏出这一步，会不会有损于他们的友谊？

 

那些号码……他们太重要了，这件事必定会改变他们一起工作的方式……

 

还有Grace。他依旧爱着她，他永远不会停止爱她。

 

 

Harold用了好几周来思考，其间继续收到各种不同的礼物。John自始至终没有说一个字，也没有表现出任何异常……

 

终于他做了决定。John坚持给他送花已经超过三个月了，可并没有改变任何东西，至少没有实质性的改变。

 

当然这有风险，但是……在他收到了百日草（Zinnia）之后——灵动鲜活，生机盎然的一片洋红——爱是永恒，他确信这值得自己冒险。

 

他拥有过Grace最真挚的感情，就算这辈子都无法回头，他也知道Grace会希望他能再次找到幸福。Harold确定John明白自己对Grace的爱，毕竟，哪怕是现在，John也依旧深爱着Jessica。

 

唯一他不知道的，就是应该怎样告诉John自己已经收到了他的信息，并且……愿意继续，想要继续。

 

回顾过往，有些事情已经相当明显，可这依旧又花了他两周——外加一束紫罗兰（violet）——才真的想明白。

 

不过一旦想明白了，他立刻就知道了应该怎样做。

 

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

 

John跟着Harold走进图书馆，小个子什么也没说，只是坐在桌边，无所事事地浏览代码，却没有真的编程。

 

他敏锐地察觉到John发现了那支红玫瑰（the single red rose），就插在前特工送的紫罗兰正中，静静等待，携着沁人的芬芳，期盼着他的回应。

 

“我不确定你真的明白这是什么意思。”John的声音很轻。

 

“一开始我不明白。我……承认，我没想到你会用这种方式表达，”Harold同样柔声道。

 

“我不知道还能怎么说……我以为用这种方式，要是你不想知道，就可以直接无视它。”

 

Harold转身，面对John站起来，走近，让两人之间仅剩一步之遥，表情看上去却相当地不安。

 

“或者，既然现在我们都……有共同语言了，我们没准可以……一起吃个饭？今晚，要是号码允许的话？”Harold小心翼翼提出邀请。

 

John的笑容里蕴含了太多太多，有安慰，更有欣喜。

 

“我很愿意，Harold。”

 

Harold回给他一个腼腆的微笑。“我也是。”

 

 

END

 

BY 水蓝色的鱼

2014/5/9

 


End file.
